Emily is Back
by kmfc17
Summary: JJ and Derek have a relationship outside work but now that Emily is back how will he react after finding out JJ knew Emily was alive all along.
1. Chapter 1

_**Well this is my first time writing CM fanfiction but I love the show so much I decided to give it a shot. The store has a little AU but the main aspects are based on actual show events. This is just my take on how Derek handles JJ lying to everyone about Emily being alive. I hope you enjoy it and please review.**_

_**P.S.- None of the characters are mine.**_

* * *

><p>It came as a shock to everyone. Well, almost everyone. As a trained profiler Derek Morgan had learned to read people's faces, not everyone but he had mastered reading some faces, in this case the face of one of his coworker, which is why he was now pissed, very pissed. But of course he wouldn't say anything while he was working.<p>

So he put it out of his mind for the rest of the day and it wasn't until he was standing in front of her door knocking that he let his anger come back.

"Derek?" she said as soon as she opened the door. "What are you doing here?"

He knew his face probably showed some of his anger, but he really didn't care. "We need to talk."

"Sure, come on in." She moved aside and he walked inside. "Do you want something to drink?"

"No I don't want anything to drink I just need to know why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you lie to me?"

"Derek what are you talking about?"

"You lied to my face JJ and you kept lying for months."

"Derek I…"

"No, no excuses. For months you lied to my face. At the hospital when you told us she died, at her funeral, every time we spoke about her. You knew JJ, you knew Emily was alive and lied to me."

"I didn't know."

"You're lying to me again."

"No."

"Yes, I saw it in your face when Emily walked in and I see it now."

JJ hadn't expected to have this conversation just now. Of course she planned on telling Derek she knew Emily was live, but not now. She would have told him eventually, when things had calmed down and feelings about the matter weren't so recent for everyone. "It's true I knew she was alive. In fact I went to Paris and gave her everything she needed to disappear."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't tell you. I was ordered to only tell Hotch and no one else."

"You were ordered? Is that the excuse you're going with? You were ordered not to tell me? Come on you can do better than that. Why don't you come up with a better lie."

"Stop it. Stop saying those things to me. It's not fair."

"It's not fair? Of course it's not fair. There is nothing fair about this. I understand you not telling me when it happened. After all we were only coworkers and friends. But what about afterwards JJ? Why didn't you tell me when I came over when Will left? How about the first time we made love? Or when Henry was sick and you cried in my arms?"

"I couldn't." She hated hearing him so angry, and even though she was on the verge of crying she controlled herself, just like she had done so many times during her life. "I apologize for lying to you, but I don't regret it. And if I had to I would do it again."

"Incredible." He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I thought I knew you JJ. You know one of the things I always admired about you is how I could always tell just by looking at your face what you were saying was truth. But now, I feel like I don't know you anymore."

"If you feel that way then I guess you really don't know me. Now please leave my house, I need to get Henry ready for bed." She signaled to the door and he left without saying another word. She looked through the window as he got in his car and pulled away. Tears were now falling down her cheeks, so she wiped them away and put a smile on her face and went to give her son the bubble bath he loved so much.

For the next few months things went on as usual. It felt really good to be back with her team, especially with Emily back on. They kept on solving horrible cases that sometimes gave her nightmares, but that was normal as well. One day after a specially hard case where the unsub was abducting kids out of the hospital right after they were born and then killing them she found herself desperate to go home and cuddle with her beautiful son. But of course the universe was conspiring after her because as she was walking past Hotch's office he called her inside.

"Please sit down."

Now she was worried. "Is something wrong Hotch?"

"I don't know. That's exactly what I am wondering."

"What do you mean?"

"JJ we have been working together for a long time now and I am not saying your work performance has changed, but there is something wrong and I want to know what it is."

She thought for a moment before she answered. "Nothing is wrong. Just getting used to being back here."

"JJ I might be a little dense sometimes but believe me I'm aware of everything that happens to my team. Like the fact that you and Derek barely look or speak to each other."

Now she was getting nervous. "Me and Derek are working the same way we've always done it."

"Don't forget I've been doing this job a whole longer than you or him."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Yes you do. Don't think I didn't notice the change between you two when you came back from the Pentagon. The looks and the smiles. I didn't say anything because it wasn't interfering with your work, just like the change in both your attitudes is not interfering with your work now but it has changed the both of you. I am planning on speaking to him as well but I thought I would try you first since he's a little more hardheaded."

"You don't need to speak to Derek." She had hoped her words wouldn't have sounded as desperate as they did."

"Then tell me what is going on."

"Hotch I don't feel comfortable talking about these things to you. But I will tell you what happened, and I will assure you that in no way it will interfere with my job as long as we don't ever again speak of this matter."

"All right."

"After I left for the Pentagon Derek and I started seeing each other on a personal level. When Emily got back he realized I always knew about her and things ended badly."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah me too. Now if you excuse me, I am going home. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, have a good night." She smiled and started walking out when he spoke again. "JJ did you ever tell him why?"

"He wasn't interested in my reasons. Good night Hotch."

She exited the BAU building as fast as she could. Now she really wanted to just go home and spend some time with Henry. Talking about her and Derek had made her think about him and the moments they had spent together.

However, no later than five minutes after she got home her doorbell rang, and to her surprise it was no other than Derek Morgan. "Derek." She said with a sight. She really was tired and didn't feel like arguing with him again.

"Can we talk?"

"Derek I'm tired and really not in the mood to be yelled at."

"I won't yell, I promise. I just really need to talk to you."

She thought for a moment, but finally moved aside signing him to come in. "Forgive me if I don't offer you something to drink but I'm expecting this conversation to be quick."

"I understand. Will you sit down at least?"

"Sure." She sat down and waited for him to speak. "So you wanted to talk becauseee"

"I heard you speaking with Hotch."

"I didn't know they had added eavesdropping to your job description!" she didn't know where the bitterness had come from. Actually she did know, from the frustration of his last visit.

"Come on JJ."

"Sorry that didn't come out right. But truly do you expect anything more after the last time you where here."

"I know, and first of all I want to apologize. I shouldn't have come into your house and yell at you and say all those things. I was just angry and kind of took it out on you."

"That's fine. I accept your apology. Anything else?"

"Yes. I want to know."

"You want to know what? You already know about Emily."

"When Hotch asked you tonight if you had told me why you said I wasn't interested and you were right. But I am interested now and I hope you'll tell me."

"What does it matter now?"

"It does. Will you just tell me?"

"Very well. On one condition."

"Name it."

"This doesn't leave this room."

"Of course."

"When Emily was taken to the hospital I was contacted by my supervisor. They had received intelligence about a group associated with Ian Doyle when they raided a warehouse of a suspected terrorist. In the warehouse was personal information about each one of us. Working off that intelligence they found a bomb inside Hotchs apartment and my house. Apparently they were going after the Hotch and me before anyone else because we have kids, to make a big statement. The bomb squad was able to disarm both devices before anything happened, but obviously the threat was still there."

"I can't believe it. Hotch never said anything."

"The only way for the threat to go away was to make sure anyone related to Doyle thought Emily was dead. They had no reason to go after any of us if she was dead. Then seven months later I get a call from the task force supervisor, the group has been neutralized and the threat gone, therefore it was safe for Emily to come back to life."

"The reach of that man."

"My son was in a house for three hours with her nanny while there was a bomb on the garage. Can you imagine what I felt when I found out. He could have died. So I did what I had to. And like I said I don't regret and I most definitely would do it all over again."

"Wow."

"Yeah, pretty heavy stuff. Believe me there was nothing I wanted more than tell you she was alive. How do you think I felt at her funeral? I felt like a cheat everyone mourning Emily when I knew she was in a secure facility."

What was it about this man who had the power of bringing her to tears? But she held them in, not willing to look weak in front of him.

"JJ I'm sorry."

"Yeah I'm sorry too. Now please go it's been a long day and I really want to turn in for the night."

* * *

><p><em><strong>So did you like it? Hated it? Please let me know by leaving a review, it only takes a minute. Also would you like me to make it a two shot? Should they get back together or just be coworkers. Let me know. Thanks for reading<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you so much for reading and even more for leaving reviews, I love them. Here is the second part of the story. I hope you like it.**_

"I'm not going anywhere. Not until you hear my side of the story."

"I already know your side."

"No you don't. You need to understand why I was so mad when I found out you knew about Emily."

"Okay."

"It's been a lot to handle in the last months. First you get transferred. When I first heard about it I was sad, because a coworker was leaving but still wished you the best of success, however as the days passed and I no longer go to see you and work cases with you I actually got mad because who had the right to take you away from the team, and from me. Then this Emily thing happens and is another blow. I always blamed myself for her death, always thought that if I had arrived a few seconds earlier Emily wouldn't have died."

"I'm truly sorry for that."

"You shouldn't be. I understand why you did it and if I would have been in your position I would have done it anyways. But you have to understand that I was angry. Angry at you for leaving, at Emily for dying and most of all I was angry at myself for allowing it all to happen."

She was a little taken back by how openly he was talking about his feelings. "None of it was under your control."

"I know that, my head knows that but my heart doesn't." He stopped talking, not sure if he should continue, but knew he had to if he wanted to go back to the way things were with her. "You remember that night we went to the bar?"

Of course she remembered it, how could she not it was the night she finally allowed herself to feel, so she nodded."

"Well that night when I saw you in the bar with the rest of the team, after not seeing you for a while I realized how deep my feelings for you were. When I took you home and I kissed you in your front porch I finally understood why I was so mad you left."

"You told me you didn't remember that night?"

"That was the only excuse I could find. I didn't want things to be weird between us you were with Will and I had to right to tell you anything."

"But I.."

"Please let me finish." She nodded and I continued. "That night I realized I was in love with you. For how long I don't know. But at that moment it was very obvious to me. But you had your life so I never said a word of my feelings for you and swore I would never again act on them until you called me that night."

"When Will left."

"Yes. When I got your call asking me to come over I got worried and almost ran every red light to get here quickly. Then you cried on my shoulders because Will had left. And I felt so ashamed that while you were suffering I was seeing a ray of hope. Hope for us. But I knew that wasn't the moment to say anything so I was just Derek, the friend you needed.

"You were a lot more."

He didn't really pay attention to her words. "Then we started spending more time together. I loved the nights we spend watching movies, taking Henry to the park and having dinner together. Every moment was precious to me."

She was smiling now, remembering all those times and how happy she had been.

"And then came that night; the night we got a little drunk because of the horrible case I had and ended making love." He smiled a little after seeing her cheeks turning red. "I treasure that night every day."

"I do too."

He walked closer to her and took her hand in his. "That night was the beginning of our lives together. That next morning when I told you I loved you I meant it, not because of what we had done but because I truly do love you."

"I love you too."

"I know that. But exactly because I loved you I was so mad at you for lying to me about Emily. I suddenly saw everything we had built crumbling because if you could lie to me about something so important, then what about the rest."

"Derek I never lied to you about us."

"I know, I've always known but I was so angry that I closed myself to any reasoning. JJ I love you and I want a life with you and Henry. I want to make you smile and give you a shoulder to cry when you need one. Do you forgive me?"

She had tears in her eyes, but this time they were tears of happiness, so she didn't stop them from falling. She wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him like she had wanted to do for months. He quickly followed her lead and the little space that had been between them was no more.

_**Thank you again for reading. I loved writing this story. Please take a moment to review and let me know if you guys liked it. I have another idea for a story and want to know if you'll be interested in reading it.**_


End file.
